ghost
by Captangame
Summary: Ghost soon finds himself at war after rescuing some wolves and one of his own is kidnapped, he will soon unleash his secret. its my first story and im bad at spelling so expect screw ups. because the first few chapters are trash i am rewriting a few of the chapters, it will tell you if it was rewritten if it was massively changed it wont if its a small change
1. intro

he was wolf, but he was no normal wolf, when you look at him what you see is instead of a normal body he is made of black smoke surrounding black bones with dark blue glowing eyes, the smoke is more of a visual thing because when you touch him he still feels like a normal wolf, ghost was a mortal but he is 4x stronger than a normal wolf,is a master of stealth, can survive longer without food or water and heal faster than a normal wolf, and his body can no longer age so he can basicaly live forever, he could even give some of those 'perks' to others as long as the 'perks' saw them worthy, but ghost also had a secret that he kept from all wolves, untill now


	2. storm

**a/n still working on the story just might take a while since i usualy have a hard time turning thoughts into word**

**anyway lets get into this story if u got any advice please let me know!**

* * *

**rewritten**

* * *

it was a dark and stormy night, Ghost was lost in the middle of it he had been searching for somewhere to sleep for a while the only dens he could find so far had either collapsed or had a bear inside, after searching for so long he found one and walked inside and sensed something in the darkness

Ghost - hello anyone there?

unknown- Who are you, and what do you want?

Ghost - my name is Ghost and i need somewhere to sleep, iv been searching for over an hour

unknown - well Ghost my name is Liz and i guess i'll let you stay...if you can hunt some food for me in the morning as i cant hunt.

Ghost - deal, so Liz can you tell me about yourself

Liz - well when i was born i was already a lot smaller than other foxes,parents were abusive and i was bullied since i am unable to grow to full-size.

Ghost - hey Liz how about i train you on how to hunt and fight, so you can go back and make them all jealous

Liz - really? you would do something like that for someone you just met?

Ghost - yeah everyone back at my pack is caring for everyone

Liz - if you are in a pack what are you doing out here?

Ghost - sometimes i like to come out here on my own and relax... and some humans tried to catch me but i escaped out here

Liz - why were they trying to catch you?

Ghost - i have some ability's that they want to try and get out of me

Liz - what are your ability's?

Ghost - we can talk more about this in the morning, im really tired

Liz - ok, night

Ghost - night

** till next tine, see ya**


	3. hunt

**rewritten**

* * *

Ghost - good morning, so Liz i am going to give you something that will make you stronger

Liz - ok, but how can you give me strength?

Ghost - like this

suddenly smoke started to come off of Ghost and surround the both of them before covering Liz for a few seconds then disappearing

Ghost - the ability's i gave you are strength and anti ageing

Liz - anti ageing?

ghost - it means you cant get old, so you ready to start training?

Liz - yep lets go

Ghost - ok im gonna show you some fighting tricks and how you could use your small size as a advantage

**just imagine a training montage **

_2 weeks later_

Ghost - ok Liz since you have mastered how to fight a wolf we just need you to kill 1 caribou and i think you will be done training

Liz - ok lets do this _she said happily as she quietly ran towards some caribou_

_a few minutes later Liz found a few caribou grazing in a field. Liz moved forward slowly making sure to not make a sound, she knew to look for the old or weak. then she spoted one it looked pretty old so she got closer and waited for the perfect time to strike, Liz only needed to wait a minute then she leaped at the caribou and aimed for its neck and killed it_

Ghost - nice work Liz _he said as he walked up to Liz_

_they were suddenly interrupted by a howl for help_

Ghost - oh no


	4. rescue

-Liz what, whats going on? i cant understand wolf howls!

-Ghost someone needs help, come on lets go _he said running towards the wolf in need_

_when they arrived they saw 4 wolves pining down another wolf who Ghost reconized as his girlfriend luna_

-Ghost hey Liz you confront them while i sneak around to the back i wanna se you on a rescue but dont worry i will be here if you need help

_Liz approached the wolves_

-liz what are you doing here?

-unkown wolf#1 none of your business now run along little fox before you get hurt

-Liz not gunna happen _Liz then leaped at the wolf , who was not expecting her to attack and tore his thoat out killing him_

-Liz you 3 let her go NOW

_the others were very supprised at what just happened, then one of them tryed to attack Liz but she dodged him, landed on his back and started tearing his back to bits as he screamed in pain and the others became terified of what this little fox could do, so they ran and ghost came out from hiding_

-Ghost nice work liz that was perfect, and brutal

-Liz thank you and yea i got anger problems

-Luna well Ghost i see you made another friend

-Ghost oh yea Luna this is my friend Liz, Liz this is my girlfriend Luna

-Liz nice to meet you

-Luna nice to meet you too

-Liz so should we like track down the 2 that ran off?

-Ghost how about we interogate this one

_they then walked to the unknown wolf_

-Luna tell me why you attacked me

-unknown wolf we had orders to take wolves as slaves

-Luna ordes from who

-unknown wolf his name is King, and right now he is in a small slave pack a little ways north of here there is about 15 alphas guarding it and him, please dont let me die _starts sobbing_ do what you want with me, take me prisoner i dont care, just please dont leave me to die.

-Ghost fine, i will carry you back to my pack then we will decide what to do with you there

-Liz can i be carryied too?

-Luna i can carry you

-Liz yay

-Ghost hey by the way we never got your name

-unknown wolf my name is Ed

-Ghost well Ed theres some things about the pack that we should tell you so you dont freak out

-Ed why would i freak out?

-Ghost youll see.


	5. hinting

**a/n the reason i am taking so long to post is because i was not felling well, pretty sure im sick with something**

**anyway heres the chapter and btw in this chapter is a hint to the secret of Ghost pretty sure it is not to revealing, but leave a review telling me what you think it could mean so i know. anyway here u go **

-Ghost we are almost to one of our outposts, from there you will be taken to the main base

-Ed thank you Ghost

-Ghost no problem, we belive that most people deserve a second chance

-Luna hey Liz wake up we are here an im tired of carrying you

-Liz ok fine

_after they droped off Ed at the outpost_

-Ghost alright lets go check out that slave pack Ed told us about

-Luna Ed said there is 15 alphas guarding it Ghost and i can take out 6 each then Liz can take out the other 3

-Liz i can probably lure out some of them to make it easier to take them down

_suddenly a bear charges at them from the bushes_

_-_Liz your gunna regret this bear

_Liz jumped onto the bear and started clawing and biting, the bear would try to hit Liz but she would dodge it and make the bear hit itself or the bear would just miss completly because its usualy pretty hard to hit a very small and very fast target. it didnt take long for the bear to get weak and tired, falling to the ground_

-Liz dumb bear you are now my walking throne as punishment for attacking us

-Ghost well that just happened

_later_

-Ghost well were here Liz you ready to ambush the patrol?

-Liz yep

_they waited near the area that they knew the patrol would pass through for about 5 minuites then they saw them there were just 2 wolves_

_-_Liz this is guna be fun

-Ghost _whispers to Luna_ she is crazy

-Luna yep but lets just let her do her thing

_liz aproached to 2 patrols_

_-_Liz come get me you big dumb wolf _runs off_

-patrolwolf1 get back here you little runt

_both patrol wolves chase after Liz into a bush coming out the other sideonly to see her standing on a bear_

-Liz get them

-patrolwolf1+patrolwolf2 what the hell?!

**heres the chap hope u like it!**


	6. king

**a/n havent uploaded because got a lotta other things going on, schoolwork, job someone ended up in the ER, had to have an operation done, plus some writers block so yeah some stuff has been blocking me from writing**

after taking out the patrol Ghost, Luna and Liz entered the pack grounds looking for the wolf known as King. they then spotted him and he spotted them, King saw Ghost and knew who it was from stories, so he sent every alpha at the trio then ran

a wolf jumped at Ghost but he dodged the attack and cut the wolf's stomach two other wolves attacked him but Ghost jumped away making the two crash into eachother. Ghost noticed there were more wolvs here than Ed said their would be as there was ten attacking Liz and Luna and fifteen attacking him, Ghost decided he needed to use his secret but could not leave any survivors to prevent everywolf everywhere knowing about it, Ghost already had a few thousand humans after him for this secret he had no idea what it would be like for all wolves to know it also. he then thought to himself "hopefully this wont be loud enough to alert the park rangers" and used his secret


	7. flashback

**Ghost flashback - location, in a helicopter somewhere near the U.S. and Canadian border**

-pilot so Rorke what are we gonna do with him now that we have him?

-Rorke just shut up and fly

_suddenly a voice came over the radio_

_-_voice attention aircraft land at once

_the pilot just ignored the man on the radio_

-voice attention aircraft you must land the helicopter immediately

-pilot not gonna happen buddy

-voice this is your last warning land the helicopter NOW

the pilot once again ignored the voice thinking it was an empty threat, then his face turned to horror as he saw two f-15 fighter jets approaching the helicopter, one fired a missile at the helicopter

-pilot WE GOT AMERICA AFTER US NOW! BRACE FOR IMPACT RORKE!

the missile hit the helicopter sending it into a spin towards the ground

-pilot RORKE WHY IS THE U.S. AFTER US?

-Rorke this guy may or may not have some ties to the U.S. government

-pilot AND YOU ARE JUST NOW TELLING ME

the helicopter crashed into a meadow near a forest, the crash broke open the cage Ghost was in so he ran into the forrest getting shot at by Rorke,

**end of flashback**

Ghost just smiled at how badly some people want to capture him

-Luna all of the wolves working for king are dead and there are about twenty wolves that were being used as slaves

-Ghost well they are safe now

-Luna also they believe you were sent from god to save them and they want you to be the new leader

-Ghost lemme guess they wont take no for answer?

-Luna exactly

-Ghost well i guess we are now the leaders of another pack


	8. Kate and Humphrey

a few weeks went by, Ghost lead the new pack fairly, he got rid of the ranking system so anyone can have whatever job they want and everyone hunts for themselves, liz has been treating the bear pretty well, it is like her pet now she even named it freddy, and Liz was officaly addopted by Ghost and Luna so overall everything was going pretty good untill...

patrol - sir king is comeing and it looks like he has over a hundred wolves what do we do?

Ghost - tell everyone we are going to have to retreat and send a group of three too...

Ghost told the wolf where they needed to go and what they needed to do when they got there as it was very important to Ghost that they got there and delivered the message, this mission would also ensure

the safty of these three wolves, the reason the whole pack could not go was because they had pups who could not go as fast.

the pack traveled for a few hours until they arived at a good location to stop, Ghost decided that in the morning they would check out the area

-the next morning-

Ghost - i want all but two of you and the pups to search the area for any other wolves and a source of food. Liz and Luna you will come with me

Liz - can i play hide and seek with freddy

Ghost - go ahead

-Kate and Humphrey-

Kate and Humphrey were taking a walk near the border when they heard something in the bushes nearby, they went over and saw a bear that appeared to be hiding from something, they waited and watched for a few minuites untill they saw a very small fox come out and jump on the bear yelling gotcha, then two more wolves came into view they knew one as Ghost, many wolves have heard about Ghost and that he is very powerful they have no idea how he is so powerful or why he looks the way he is, Kate and Humphrey walked over to the group

Kate - exscuse me what are you doing in our territory?

Ghost - oh sorry we didnt notice, but while we are here our pack is in need of a place to stay we were attacked at our old location

Kate - well how many wolves do you have?

Ghost - about twenty

Kate - how many are alphas?

Ghost - none

Kate - so you have a pack of omegas?

Ghost - nope we have no ranks we all choose what jobs we want, everyone hunts for themselves, its a pretty usefull way of running things

Kate - ok we will let you in but mainly because it is you, everyone tells stories about you

Ghost - thank you we will tell the pack, oh and this is Luna, Liz and the bear is freddy

Humhprey and Kate - nice to meet you

-plane in sky above them all-

pilot - we spotted them, our location is ...

radio - copy that, i'll tell the bosses

pilot - alright on our way back to base


	9. Imp

Humphrey - so how did you end up with a bear?

Liz - i beat him in a fight and now he is mine

Humphrey - i don't think a little fox could beat a bear

Liz growled and jumped at Humphrey only for Ghost to grab her by the scruff of the neck, she was now being dangled in midair trying to get to Humphrey it was clear she was angry

Luna - yes she took down a bear, she also has taken down many wolves and has a bit of an anger problem so i advise you not to anger her

Kate, Humphrey - noted

they then went back to the pack and told everyone that they now have a place to stay and that they would leave in the morning

-the next morning-

the pack followed Ghost to the united pack where they waited for a few minutes to be brought in, untill Kate came by on patrol

Ghost - hello Kate

Kate - welcome

Ghost - so this is our pack minus the three i sent to my main pack to deliver a message

Kate - you lead two packs, dosent that get tiring?

Ghost - yeah i just became the leader of this one recently

Kate - so anything we should know about the pack?

Ghost - yeah they are pretty religious so they will probably want somewhere to worship, and i should have someone named Imp show up soon

Kate - ok thanks for letting me know

they then walked for a while until they reached the pack leaders den and entered, Ghost and Luna talked with Winston and Eve for a while until they were interrupted by one of the alphas  
alpha - sir a wolf named Imp is here to see Ghost  
Winston - thank you send him in

Imp - hello Ghost

Ghost - long time no see

Imp - its only been a few months

Ghost - you know that i lose track of time easy

Imp - good point

Ghost - i asked the wolves i sent to tell you to bring me some things, did you get that part of the message?

Imp - yep i left it with your TSC a few clicks south from this packs border

Ghost - thanks i ran out when we rescued that pack

Winston - what do you mean by clicks?

Ghost - its short for kilometer, we like to use it because its easier to say

Eve - and what is a TSC?

Ghost - its something we like to use as basically a mobile den

Winston - interesting

Imp - Ghost, after you left one of our "special" wolves were captured by that guy Rorke

Ghost - this is bad!, this is very bad!


	10. secret

Ghost - by now Rorke has probably created his own version of our abilitys, and King is probably going to attack soon, Winston i need Imp to take a group of aplhas and start making traps in case King or Rorke attacks, i am going to my TSC to try and find a way to get some allies over here

Imp - well i left everything you need to contact them back at the TSC

Ghost - thanks, and hey Kate and Humphrey do you wana see my TSC?

Kate - sure

at TSC

Ghost - so here we are at my tatra 810 shelter carrier or TSC for short, i have heavly customized this thing so on the outside i have solar panels and a ramp into the rear, on the inside theres a bed, a drone, a lot of canned soup, electric stovetop, a laptop and on the walls i have some paintings and a few guns like the m1 garand, m16 and an ak47

Kate - i have no idea what any of that means

Ghost - didnt expect you to but i still like to show it off. now can i be alone for a while, i need to do some things

-they all left the area.. exept for Kate she stayed behind and watched Ghost because she felt he was hiding something, she was right. when Ghost thought nobody was near he turned into a giant cloud of smoke. when Kate saw what ghost did after the smoke cleared, she passed out.

meanwhile

Rorke -so we have a deal

King - yes i will help you take down Ghost and you will help me take over jasper

Rorke - lets get started then


	11. war

**a/n it would be nice to get a review, favorite or a follow, it tells me at least someone is interested**

hours later Kate awoke on the bed inside the TSC

Ghost - shes up

Luna - Kate it would probably be best if you did not tell anyone what you saw

Kate - ok but how is it even possible?

Ghost - i know its weird

they were interrupted by a war howl

Ghost - well i knew they would attack soon, i hope the traps are ready

they ran towards the place where they heard the howl

Winston - one of our scouts saw about 400 wolves, including you we have about 40 that can fight at the moment

Ghost - send those who cant fight to safety we can hold them off

Winston - i hope you can

Ghost lead the group of wolves towards where Kings army was coming from, as they approached they heard the traps getting set off, then Ghost started singing as the two sides charged each other

_war is coming swiftly_

_the border is closing in_

_we're a company of soldiers_

_we're 40 wolves strong_

_all alone_

_stand alone_

_as the enemy is pushing harder_

_the war is all around_

_all around_

_hold your ground_

_fight for unknown days of battles_

_no odds are on our side_

_few will fight for all_

_until we are gone_

_we! we will resist and bite!_

_bite hard, cause we are all in sight!_

_we! we take up arms and fight!_

_fight hard, resist and do what's right!_

_no matter our fighting_

_their numbers will still count_

_we're outgunned and few in numbers_

_we're doomed to flag or fail_

_we fought hard_

_held our guard_

_but when captured by the axis_

_and forced to tell the truth_

_we will tell them with a smile_

_we will surprise them with a laugh_

_we are all_

_we were all_

_we were told to hold the border_

_and that is what we did_

_honored__ by our orders_

_in despite of our foe_

_we! we will resist and bite!_

_bite hard, cause we are all in sight!_

_we! we take up arms and fight!_

_fight hard, resist and do whats right!_

_(long pause)_

_we! we will resist and bite!_

_bite hard, cause we are all in sight!_

_we! we take up arms and fight!_

_fight hard, resist and do whats right_

(a modified version of resist and bite by sabaton)

when Ghost finished he noticed that Kings army was in full retreat, mere 40 wolves had held off an army of 400 and only lost 15

Imp - King is guna be pissed

Ghost - yep, and thats what we want,


	12. battle reports

not long after

Winston - i dont know how, but you did it, you actually defeated king

Ghost - well this was the first attack of many, and may i ask why were there so few wolves that could fight?

Winston - the pack was just recovering from some sickness, and Ghost how many did we loose?

Ghost -15 but the traps killed about 100 enemy wolves, our wolves killed about 5 each, me and Luna killed about 14 each, and then theres Liz who killed 43 enemy wolves and freddy the bear killed 10

Winston - 43? how is that even possible

Ghost- well have you ever tryed to swat a fly?

Winston- yeah so

Ghost- well she is like that, small and fast, the only diference is she fights back, now we should start preparing for the next attack, i have my most skilled fighters coming here to aid us in the next battle

Winston - how long untill they get here?

Ghost - they should get here in a few days, but i have someone special ariving soon, and Winston there is something i need to show the pack, its about me and Imp

Winston - ok i will signal a pack meeting for you, but who is this special person?

_they begin to hear the sound of a cargo plane's engine geting closer and closer untill it is right above them, then a figure jumps out and pulls a parachute_

Ghost - i thinks thats them

Winston - what? a human?

Ghost - thats part of the thing a i wanted to talk to the pack about


End file.
